koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a new character to the Warriors franchise based upon one of the main characters in the Chinese epic, Journey To The West. Wukong first makes his appearance in Warriors Orochi 2, a continuation of it's first game. Journey to the West Sun Wukong was born from a mystical stone from the primal chaos, on the Huāguǒ-shān (literally meaning,"mountain of flowers and fruit"). Within the mountain, were many hidden areas. To display his own bravery, Wukong nominated himself to jump through a large waterfall in order to find out what was behind it. The monkey boldly leaped through the waterfall, and described his findings as almost celestial. A cave was behind the water, with exotic plant life, emerald-green moss, comfortable stone beds and chairs, a mystical colored fog, and much more. A stone tablet was featured in the middle of a bridge, carved with the words, "Happy Land of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit, Cave Heaven of the Water Curtain". The clans of monkeys soon inhabited the cave. After the event, Wukong is recognized by all inhabitants of the mountain as king, specifically known as the "Handsome Monkey King". Soon, the mountain becomes civilized, and became extremely prepared for future conflicts. The mountain would continue to strive for centuries. However, soon, Wukong realized that, though he was past the others in rank, he was not beyond them in mortality. On a quest for immortality, he traveled on a raft to more civilized lands, where he found a Buhddist monk named Bohdi. Through constant traveling, the Monkey King gained able human speech and manners. Bodhi was reluctant to teach the Attributes In legend, Sun Wukong possesses incredible strength, superb speed, skilled fighting ability, each of his hairs possessing magical properties. He also knows various spells in order to command wind, part water, conjure protective circles against demons, freeze humans, demons, and gods alike. He owns a magical staff that can stretch almost infinatly, and rides a cloud that can travel at blinding speeds. His power makes him very arrogant and confident. His sense of humor makes him a trickster and a prankster, and he caused havoc in the heavenly court of the Jade Emperor simply to amuse himself. However, his cleverness and power were no match for the wisdom of Buddha, who imprisoned him under a mountain. The only way that he can be freed is if he agrees to aid the one who frees him. In Journey to the West, he was freed by the monk Xuanzang, and became a great help to him on his mission to bring the Buddhist sutras from India to China. Role in Games Warriors Orochi 2 In the game, he is freed instead by Taira Kiyomori and as a result fights on the side of the Orochi forces, he is however, among the least malevolent officers. His magical cloud Nimbus also allows him to move faster than any other character. Some parts of his character might have been inspired by the character Son Goku from the manga Dragonball, itself a loose adaptation of Journey to the West. Category:Warriors Orochi Characters